


A Farerie's Motherly Love

by ShadowOrochi1377



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOrochi1377/pseuds/ShadowOrochi1377
Summary: Zenthia and Meene have a chat and talk about things.
Kudos: 5





	A Farerie's Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little dabble I wanted to make.

“Ilia’s parents died when she was a baby?” 

Zenthia and Menee were having a chat while eating berries and grooming her wings. 

“That’s right. I never knew the story of her mother and why she was running that night. All I know is that she was escaping the empire and failed to escape. All she left was Ilia herself. I wondered what happened to her father, but I never found anything.”  
“I see. That Is sad. She never grew up with her real parents. Her childhood must have been different from others. Having a faerie for a mother and all.” 

“Of course, it was different. I didn’t even know how humans raise a human baby. But at the time she was much weaker than I was. I was scared but at the same time I had to do something, or she wouldn’t survive.” 

Hearing that made Zenthia remind herself of her brother. Had she not let Morsayati taken her body, the brother she loved ever so dearly would have perished from her. 

“I see. So how did you take care of Ilia. You only just left the Farerie Forest and right out of the gate you had to take care of a human’s child. I'm surprised that you’ve made it this far.” 

“Well I'm surprised as well. I never thought I could take care of Ilia. Now look at her. All wondrous and curious and being on her own. It makes me remember how time flew so fast.” 

Menee was about to tell Zenthia about how she met when Ilia came in with fizzled hair and tattered clothes and Modecai right behind her with no differences than normal. 

“Well that was a failure. Thankfully the explosion got rid of our pursuers so at least something good came out of it.” 

“Indeed, it did Ilia.” 

Menee rushed over to Ilia, grabbing her and inspecting her body, showing worry. 

“Ilia dear, what happened.” 

“Many things. But an ultimate failure in the face as you can see with these clothes.” 

Zenthia questioned what Ilia was doing that caused her current outcome. 

“Uh, care to explain what you were doing that caused, uh whatever happened to you.” 

“We were testing one of Ilia’s new inventions. A machine large enough to carry and move us so we wouldn’t have to walk such a far distance.” 

Zenthia went from concerned to confused. 

“Ilia’s invention? Just what made it go wrong.” 

“Apparently I underestimated how heavy Mordecai was and the engine was heating up from the amount of fuel it was using. Looks like it can only carry so much weight.” 

“Correction. I believe you underestimated how much you weigh, Ilia. You measured our body sizes and not our actual weight. There is a difference you know.” 

Ilia’s face started to glow red. She then looked at Modecai. 

“Modecai!” 

“Now now Ilia. Don’t be embarrassed. You’ll eventually have a better figure once you're older.” 

“Mom!” 

“Hehe” 

Zenthia gave a giggle. This was the first time she had fun in a while. Someday, when she returns, she would do her best to restore those moments with her brother. 

“Hm. What's so funny Zenthia.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just remembering a similar time with my brother.” 

“You have a brother? Tell me more.” 

“Oho, interested in a boy are you Ilia.” 

“Mom! I just want to know. I’m not interested in dating him.” 

“Hehe. I doubt he would even have time for that. He’s always busy, trying to take back what he loved.” 

“Huh. Sound like a busy man. Oh well. Now we move on to our next attempt at this invention.” 

“Make sure you weigh yourself correctly this time Ilia.” 

“Mom! For the last time I'm not that heavy.” 

“Hehe.” 

Zenthia couldn’t help but laugh. She wished moments like this could last forever. She would do everything in her power to save herself, and her brother from their suffering.


End file.
